violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ROCKY AND BULLWINKLE VS JOHNNY LAWRENCE
Rocky: So we’re at the Ross R Barnett Reservoir to have some relaxation. Bullwinkle: There’s also some teens having a party! Rocky: Well they’re having an 1980s vibe. And I like it! Bullwinkle: But we’re from the 1950s and 1960s! Rocky: Whatever! A group of kids driving motorcycles then come around the party Rocky: Who are they? Bullwinkle: They’re the Socs from The Outsiders! Rocky: Socs drive Chevys. An altercation is seen with one of the motorbike members and a girl Bullwinkle: New WWE wrestling match? Rocky: Let’s check it out! At the party Johnny: I told you I don’t want you hanging out with these boys! They’re always up to no good! Ali: What do you think, you’re a saint yourself? Johnny: And are you throwing a 1980s party without me? Ali: Yeah. Johnny takes the cassette player and throws it at the lake Ali: JOHNNY!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?! Johnny: BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE BEING UNINVITED TO PARTIES!!! Daniel: Hey, lets chill out a li- Johnny shoves Daniel down to the ground Daniel: Alright, but I’m warning you! I’m from New Jersey! Daniel punches Johnny in the nose Group: DAMN!!! Johnny: MOTHER- Johnny preforms karate on Daniel, knocking him to the ground Ali: Slaps Johnny in the face ALL YOU EVER DO IS FIGHT AND I CAN’T STAND IT!!! Johnny punches Ali in the face, causing a big bruise to form Johnny: YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Rocky: HEY!!! That’s no way to treat a lady! Johnny: Yeah, and what are you gonna do? Bite my nuts like a faggot? Group: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rocky: What did you just call me? Johnny: You heard what I said, faggot! Rocky lunges at Johnny and tackles him. He then proceeds to scratch and bite him Bullwinkle: ROCKY NO!!! Rocky, Ali, and Daniel all break up the fight, but not before Johnny ended up suffering many scratches, bruises, and a black eye Daniel: SEE WHAT THAT RABID-ASSED FAGGOT DID TO ME?!?! Daniel: This could’ve all been prevented if you won’t have provoked us all! Johnny loses it and beats the crap outta Rocky, Bullwinkle, Ali, and Daniel Group: JOHNNY STOP!!! YOU’RE GOING WAY TOO DAMN FAR!!! Johnny: SHUT UP!!! Johnny then gets a knife from his pocket and carves the word “bitch” on Ali’s stomach Rocky: HOLY SHIT!!! Bullwinkle: Who does this kid think he is, Henry Bowers? Daniel: I’m calling the police! Getting your crazy ass in jail! Johnny: Pointing knife at Daniel’s throat YOU WANNA DIE, LITTLE BOY?!?! Just then, Johnny is violently slammed to the ground Rocky: BILL GRÖÖBUP?!?! Bill: Kicking knife out the way Not so tough now, are you kid? Bill punches Johnny in the face a bunch of times Rocky: YES!!! BEAT HIS ASS!!! Bullwinkle: You want some fruit punch with that? Bill: You touch those people again, and I’ll give you a lot more than a broken face! Understand? Johnny: Crying y-yes... Johnny and his gang dash out Bill: These injuries look bad. I’m taking you four to a hospital! At the hospital... Rocky: That was insane! Where did you come from? Bill: I was out fishing when it happened. I wasn’t gonna let some deranged bully murder defenseless people! Especially you guys! Daniel: By the way, aren’t you Bill Grööbup, the home realtor of Jackson? Bill: Yes. Daniel: No way! I’m Daniel, and this is Ali. Ali: Thanks for saving us! Bill: You’re welcome! Bullwinkle: Hey Rocky. After we recover, we need to look at more houses! Rocky: I am! There’s some I’m considering getting. Bullwinkle: Well we’ll check them out. Category:Fanfic Category:Rocky And Bullwinkle